Blog użytkownika:Hiccstird/Przyjaźń i miłość przetrwa wszystko
'- Wydarzenia dzieją się po ostatnim sezonie serialu' ''- Valka żyje'' '- Jest Hiccstrid' ''- Stoik nie wie o Hiccstrid '' '- Wszyscy mają 18 lat' To mój pierwszy opek więc myślę, że bedzie dobry. W komentarzach możecie dawać porady co mogę zmienić. Miłego czytania.' '' ''Rozdział 1 Perspektywa Czkawki Jak zawsze wstałem rano żeby polatać na szczerbatku. Gdy wychodziłem z domu spotkałem mojego ojca, i widziałem jak rozmawia z Johanem. Nie chciało mi się pytać o czym rozmawiają więc poszedłem dalej. Byłem już niedaleko stajni, i zobaczyłem tam moją Astrid. Bawiła się z wichurą. Podszedłem do niej, zasłoniłem jej oczy i powiedziałem: - Zgadnij kto to. - Mieczyk? - odpowiedziała -Nie - Sączysmark? - ona się znów ze mną droczy - Nie - Śledzik? - Nie - Czkawka? - Tak Zdjęła moje ręce z oczu i odwróciła się do mnie. Widziałem jej piękne niebieskie oczy. Były jak ocean. - Lubisz się ze mną droczyć nie? - powiedziałem - Tak - powiedziała chichocząc się - Oj Astrid - Co? - Nic, nie mogę już mówić do dziewczyny po imieniu? - Możesz - No właśnie Powiedziałem to i ją pocałowałem. Ona oddała mi pocałunek. Ta chwila mogłaby trwać wiecznie, ale jak zawsze ktoś musi nam przeszkodzić. Tym razem to był Śledzik. - Czy wy zawsze musicie nam przeszkadzać? - spytałem się go - Nie, ale tym razem to ważne. Twój ojciec cię szuka i wygląda na szczęśliwego. - Ciekawe co chce? - powiedziała Astrid - Nie wiem, ale zaraz się przekonam - Mogę iść z tobą? - Jasne Razem z Astrid poszliśmy do mojego ojca. Był cały rozweselony. Podeszliśmy i zaczęła się rozmowa: - Podobno mnie szukałeś - Tak - Po co jeśli mogę wiedzieć? -Krąży plotka, że niby masz dziewczynę. Ale nikt nie chce się przyznać kto to jest. Więc może ty mi powiesz, mhm? - Nie, nie powiem - Więc to jednak prawda? - Tak, ale nie powiem Ci kto to jest - Czemu? - Bo ta osoba sobie tego nie życzy - Dobrze, ale i tak kiedyś będziesz musiał powiedzieć - No to może kiedyś, tak jak powiedziałeś Niespodziewanie odezwała się Astrid - A czemu chce pan wiedzieć? - Bo chce poznać wybranke mojego syna - Aha - A czemu pytasz? - Pytam tam czysto hipotetycznie - Rozumiem, a może ty wiesz coś o tym? Popatrzyła na mnie, żeby wiedzieć czy powiedzieć czy nie. Z mojego spojrzenia wyczytała, że nie więc odpowiedziała - - Nie, nic nie wiem - Dobrze, możecie już iść Jaki palant nie dziwi go, że przyszedłem z Astrid do niego. A może to nawet dobrze. Narazie niech tylko jeźdźcy wiedzą o nas nikt więcej. No i może Pyskacz bo nas widział, ale odziwo nic nie powiedział ojcu. Dobra koniec tego tematu, musimy poprostu być bardziej ostrożni. Poszedłem odprowadzić Astrid do domu, sam udałem się do Szczerba, bo mieliśmy rano polatać,ale pierw Astrid potem ojciec i nie miałem kiedy do niego przyjść. Gdy wszedłem do stajni, szczerbatek odrazu na mnie skoczył i zaczął lizać - Szczerbatek dosyć, powiedziałem dosyć. Stop Smok się na mnie spojrzał tą swoją miną mówiąca przepraszam - Nic sie nie stało, idziemy polatać? Smok odrazu pokazał na siodło i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Lataliśmy dwie godziny. Mieliśmy wracać do domu, ale zobaczyłem coś na wodzie. Zobaczyłem.... Next niedługo. Kto domyśli się kogo Czkawka zobaczył na wodzie, następny next będzie z dedykacją dla niego. Oto i next. Niestety nikt nie zgadł kogo Czkawka zobaczył. Miłego czytania! Zobaczyłem statek łowców smoków. Przecież to nie możliwe, przecież Figo nie żyje i Rykel też. - Szczerbatek niżej, musimy się przyjrzeć. - Wrauu Zlecieliemy niżej, to co zobaczyłem odebrało mi mowę. Na statku zobaczyłem łowców, ale nigdzie nie było ich dowódcy. Zauważyli nas, i zaczęli wołać pomoc. Łowcy proszący o pomoc to niecodzienny widok. Poleciałem bliżej, i usiadłem na maszcie. - Dlaczego chcecie pomoc. Przecież jeźdźcy smoków są waszymi wrogami? - Już nie. To przez Figo z wami walczyliśmy. A jak go nie ma nie musimy. Pomożesz nam? Nie mamy gdzie się podziać. - Ta i na nas napadniecie? Ani mi się śni wam pomagać. - Proszę, jesteś naszą ostatnią deską ratunku. - Dobrze, ale jeśli się dowiem, że coś zrobiliście komuś z Berk. Wylecicie stąd, okej? - Okej Wziąłem line u pociągnąłem ich do brzegu. Na moje nieszczęście przy porcie stał ojciec. Zaraz zaczną się pytania. - Gdzieś ty był? - Polatać - A oni co tu robią? - Zatrzymają sie tutaj na parę dni, ale jeśli coś zrobią to Bóg mi światkiem, że wywale ich wszystkich na zbity pysk. - Okej, ja ci w tym pomogę - nagle odezwał się Pyskacz - Okej Zaprowadziłem każdego do osobnych domów, żeby nie mogli kombinować. - Dobra szczerbek, choć bo się spóźnie na spotkanie z Astrid. - Wrauu Wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Byłem już blisko jej domu, ale zauważyłem ją przy stajni, więc tam poleciałem. Zaskoczyłem ze smoka, podeszłem do niej i zamknąłem jej oczy. To był błąd już w 5 sekund leżałem na ziemi. - Aua! - Czkawka! Przepraszam, nie chciałam. - powiedziała to i podała mi rękę - Nic się nie stało, przyzwyczaiłem się - powiedziałem z uśmiechem - Hahahah, bardzo śmieszne - No, to może pójdziemy na ten spacer co się umówiliśmy? - Zgoda, ale więcej mi tak nie rób - Okej, jak moja księżniczka sobie życzy Uśmiechneliśmy się do siebie. Chodziliśmy przez 3 godziny. Zaczynało się ściemniać, więc odprowadziłem ją do domu, a sam poszedłem do mojego. Weszłem po cichu do pokoju, bo ojciec już spał. Odrazu położyłem się na łóżku i zasnąłem. Dość krótki next, ale postaram się aby następny był dłuższy. W komentarzach możecie dawać pomysły na nexty, może któreś wykorzystam. Rozdział 2 Wracam po dłuższej przerwie. Mam nadzieję, że next się spodoba. Miłego czytania. Gdy się obudziłem, promienie słońca padały mi na twarz. Wstałem, poszłem do łazienki się ogarnąłem. Gdy wyszedłem z łazienki, zeszłem po schodach do salonu. Przy stole siedział ojciec, akurat jadł śniadanie. Naszczęście nie wypytuje sie już o moją dziewczyne. No I wykrakałem: - To co powiesz mi czy nie? - Nie - A czemuż, że nie? - Już ci mówiłem - No powiedz no - Dobra, dowiesz się jak przyjdzie Zgodziłem się bo by mnie męczył - No nareszcie - Tylko nikomu nie mów kto to - Okej Akurat ktoś zapukał do drzwi, i na moje nieszczęcie to była Astrid. Zaczęło się - Dzień dobry - Dzień dobry - Jest Czkawka? - Jest, zaraz go zawołam - Czkawka! - Tak? - Astrid do ciebie. - Już, zaraz przyjde Po 5 minutach przyszłem do mojej Astrid i ojca. Patrzył się na mnie z pytaniem Czy to ona?" Pokiwałem głową na tak. Naszczęście nic nie powiedział. Wyszedłem z domu z Astrid. Odrazu spytała: - Czemu twój ojciec się tak patrzył na mnie i na ciebie? - Bo juz wie - O czym? - O nas - Ale jak? - No bo z rana nie dawał mi spokoju, więc powiedziałem, że dowie sie jak przyjdziesz. No i po moich słowach akurat ty zapukałas i on się skapnął, że to ty. - Aha, a nikomu nie powie? - Nie, przyrzekł, że nie - Okej, idziemy na spacer? - Z miłą chęciom Mylady. Poszlismy na spacer, chodziliśmy przez 2 godziny. Ale trzeba było wracać, napewno smoki się o nas boją. Szliśmy, usłyszeliśmy odgłosy w krzakach. Nie no każdy musi nas śledzić? W krzakach siedzieli... '''Kto zgadnie? Next niedługo.' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach